It is known to suspend carboxymethyl cellulose in a hydrocarbon oil to provide liquid polymer formulations. Although a number of these prior art formulations are useful, they suffer from various deficiencies such as short shelf life manifested in a tendency for the suspended polymer to settle and become compacted. Redispersion of the polymer in the oil cannot be effected by shaking or agitation. In addition, some of the prior art suspensions do not facilitate polymer dispersion in water.
Thus, there is a need for improved suspensions of carboxymethyl cellulose in hydrocarbon oil which provide compositions with extended shelf life and which facilitate polymer dispersion in water.
It is an object of this invention to provide stable suspensions of carboxymethyl cellulose (CMC) in a hydrocarbon oil. The suspended CMC in the instant suspensions does not tend to settle out and/or compact. Even after long periods of storage, the polymer remains in suspension and agitation of the stored suspension is minimal or not required.
It is a further object of this invention to provide stable suspensions of carboxymethyl cellulose in a hydrocarbon oil which on contact with aqueous fluids facilitate dispersion of the water soluble polymers in the water phase.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following discussion and the appended claims.